


Repercussions

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Roleplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consequences of Obi-Wan's indulgent behavoir take a path that he could have never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussions

Catagory: POV, mild kink/BDSM

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: none

Series: Sequel to Self-Indulgence

Summary: The consequences of Obi-Wan's indulgent behavoir  
take a path that he could have never imagined.

Disclaimer: Everything Star Wars including these two gorgeous  
characters belongs to Sir George. I write just for the sheer  
joy of it, am making no money and have no money.

Feedback: I'd love to know what you think. On-list or off at  
kiowkqgj@yahoo.com

Author's notes: Thanks to Master Ruth for the great first  
line challenge, to Kimdy for the conversation that insipred  
this puppy and as always to be wonderful beta/editor monalee.  
Without her constant attention to my grammar and comma's and  
her support and willingness to prod me along and point out  
where things go wrong, I would never finish anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside," I muttered  
under my breath.

"Have you taken to talking to yourself now, boy?" a gruff  
voice called from the other room.

'Jedi hearing,' I cursed silently while answering the man in  
my most subservient voice. "No, Master. I'm sorry, Master" I  
apologized.

Moving carefully so as not the dislodge the sculpted phallus  
that was enclosed within my body, I set about to gather a  
tray of food items as I thought back to how I had managed to  
get myself into to this rather unusual position.

* * *

Six days ago, my Master had returned to our quarters after  
the fifth night of mediating some rather volatile  
negotiations, to find me masturbating in the middle of our  
bed. After taking a moment to voice his displeasure at my  
behavior, Qui-Gon proceeded to pound me into the mattress  
until we had both collapsed from the experience.

I focused on that day and mentally replayed the verbal  
exchange between us before my Master had pounced.

Qui-Gon had looked down at me in bemused annoyance and said.  
"It was not very considerate of you to begin without me,  
Padawan. Suitable punishment will need to be devised for your  
extremely self-indulgent behavior." The words had sent  
shivers through me and my cock had begun to harden as I  
replied. "I submit myself willingly to your judgment in this  
matter, my Master."

Those words had hung between us for the remainder of the  
negotiations, always in the background but never acknowledged  
until last night as we prepared for bed.

"All sides have finally come to an agreement and all that  
remains is the formal signing of the treaty," Qui-Gon had  
said. "Everything should be completed by mid-afternoon.  
Please pack travels bags for each of us as we have been  
granted three days leave, beginning once the treaty is  
signed." He held up his hand to forestall the questions he  
could see on my face and said in his sternest voice. "All you  
need to know is that we are headed for a private retreat in  
the Manarai Mountains and will need appropriate casual  
clothing." I looked at him without speaking, trying to get  
even a vague hint of where we were going. What I did get  
confused me all the more. His expression changed for a moment  
into almost a leer and he walked over to his chest of  
drawers. Opening the bottom drawer, he pulled out a carved  
box and placed it on his desk. "Make sure you include this in  
my bag, Padawan," he said before leaving the bedroom for the  
refresher.

I had no chance to ask him anything else as he was asleep  
when I finished my shower and was gone when I awoke. The  
mysterious box still sat on his desk, secured with a Force  
lock that was keyed to Qui-Gon's Force signature. Resigned to  
having to wait, I had attended my classes, packed and was  
waiting for him in the common room when he returned from the  
signing. He motioned for me to pick up our bags as he stood  
at the door. "Come, Padawan," he said gruffly as he strode  
into the hallway. I was hard pressed to keep up with his  
long, determined strides but had been unwilling, with his  
strange mood, to ask him to slow down.

When we reached the hangar, he had directed us to a small two  
person shuttle and motioned me to enter. "The pre-flight  
checks have been done and the coordinates are already entered  
in the navigational computer, so just get clearance and we  
can be off," Qui-Gon instructed as he took the co-pilot seat.

Totally confused by this cold, somewhat demeaning attitude  
but not foolish enough to voice that confusion, I had dropped  
into the pilot seat and quickly brought the ship's systems  
online. In a matter of just a few minutes, I received  
clearance and set the ship on its designated route away from  
the center of Coruscant. It was only at this point, that  
Qui-Gon had finally decided to speak.

With those blue eyes boring into me as if they could read my  
soul, my Master had asked. "Do you recall our conversation  
when I came upon you pleasuring yourself the other night?"  
Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Could you  
repeat your exact words to me?"

I fought the surge of lust that flowed into my groin at the  
implication of his question and swallowed. "Yes, my Master.  
My exact words were -- I submit myself willingly to your  
judgment in this matter, my Master."

"And are you still willing to honor this vow of submission,  
my Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon had asked as he studied me intently. "No  
matter what form I should decide it will take?"

The lust that had shone in my lover's blue eyes as he waited  
for my reply made any misgivings I had evaporate. "I submit  
myself fully to whatever form you feel my punishment should  
take," I had answered truthfully.

"Consider carefully, love," Qui-Gon had said softly. "I will  
explain my idea once we reach the retreat and will only  
proceed if you agree fully. But if you agree, then we must  
play the scenario through until we are ready to return to the  
Temple."

My mind had set upon some wild imaginings at that point and I  
had found it extremely difficult to concentrate on piloting  
the ship. Luckily, it had not taken too much longer for us to  
reach our destination. I quickly secured the ship, gathered  
our bags, and just minutes after landing I was seated at  
Qui-Gon's feet in the common room of the small lodge.

"We have been going from mission to mission without a break  
for the past eight lunar cycles and are in need of some  
relaxation," Qui-Gon had begun. "I had already arranged this  
tentative getaway when Valorum commandeered me to head those  
negotiations but originally I had just wanted us to have some  
time alone. Your reply to me the other night sparked an image  
in my mind that I find I have been unable to squelch." He  
reached for my hand at this and pressed it against his chest.  
"As a matter of fact, it has grown to such a proportion that  
the fantasy is trying to consume me."

Lust and desire had flowed through me at the thought that I  
could inspire such abandon in my stoic and serene Master. "I  
would be more than willing to indulge in any fantasy with  
you. Tell me what you desire, my Master," I had whispered  
huskily.

Using the Force, Qui-Gon had pulled over his travel bag,  
removed the wooden box and placed it in his lap. He opened it  
with a wave of his hand and tilted it so that I could see its  
contents. My eyes had gone wide and my mouth had hung open in  
a mixture of trepidation and arousal as I looked at the  
items. Qui-Gon used my braid to pull my eyes back to meet his  
and said softly. "Do you see my desire, Padawan? "Do you  
understand my wish to possess you, control you, own you?"

At that point, I had reached in and picked up the padded  
leather strip that rested at the top of the box. I examined  
it closely, studying the blue and green monogram etched into  
the pale gray leather. In a flourished script, the large  
letter J was intertwined almost possessively over a much  
smaller letter K. I then took the leather strip and fastened  
it reverently around my neck. "Yes, I understand, my Master.  
I am yours to command."

"Be sure, beloved," Qui-Gon had whispered. "For as much as I  
desire this, I would do nothing that would cause you pain or  
regret."

I had pushed up onto my knees then slid back along the wooden  
floor so that there was ample room between us. I prostrated  
myself at his feet, head pressed to the floor in a posture of  
total submission. "I am your humble slave, my Master."

"Rise and strip," Qui-Gon's now gruff voice had commanded and  
when I looked up the expression I had seen was one of pure  
unadulterated possessiveness. "I wish to examine you."

I had risen from the floor and stripped, not too slowly but  
not too quickly, adding a few seductive movements as the  
clothes left my body. When I finished, I moved back to his  
feet and knelt in supplication. Matching leather strips were  
pulled from the wooden box and attached to my ankles and  
wrists. He directed me to stand and step back, then made me  
rotate in small circles before him as his eyes raked over  
every inch of my flesh. My cock was jutting proudly from my  
body, leaking copiously even though I had not been touched by  
more than his eyes.

At that point, he had leaned back in his chair and spread his  
legs. "Pleasure me," he had instructed.

"May I undress you, my Master," I had asked hopefully. But a  
head shake was my reply so I moved to kneel between his  
knees. I pushed the robe aside, undid belt and sash, opened  
tunics and untied leggings until I could finally reach that  
massive erection. I licked, teased, sucked and nuzzled until  
he finally held my head in place and fucked my mouth. The  
surge of pleasure flowing over the bond had almost been my  
undoing and I had to fight to keep from coming when his seed  
spurted down my throat.

When Qui-Gon had recovered from his orgasm, he led me to the  
bedroom and let me undress him. I spent the next hour  
caressing every inch of his flesh with my mouth and tongue,  
sucking and biting fingers, toes and nipples, while laving  
every bit of skin in between. All the while my cock throbbed  
painfully, painting a line of wetness upon his skin each time  
it had made contact. Finally he had taken pity on me, sent me  
to retrieve some oil, watched carefully as I prepared myself  
for him, positioned me on my hands and knees and fucked me  
until I screamed for release. Only when he had been on the  
verge of release himself, did he wrap that large hand around  
my shaft and stroke it. My orgasm ripped through me with such  
intensity that I screamed and passed out on the bed.

When I had come back to consciousness, I was lying on my back  
and looking into Qui-Gon's amused face. "You may not be worth  
the credits I paid for you, boy, if you pass out from just  
one little fuck," he laughed.

Suppressing a groan and wondering just exactly what I had  
gotten myself into, I had maneuvered myself to my knees and  
pressed my face into the mattress. "I will endeavor to  
improve my performance for you, my Master," I purred.

Qui-Gon had pulled me into his arms and we slept for a while.  
When he nudged me awake, he had sent me to the common room to  
retrieve the wooden box. He took it from me, pulled out an  
item and placed the box on the bedside table. He held the  
pale item in his hand and showed it to me. "I wonder what it  
will be like to fuck you with this," he growled. He directed  
me back into the bed, placed a pillow under my stomach to  
cant my hips and drizzled oil over the faux penis. My  
suddenly engorged cock was pressed painfully into the pillow  
and I had vaguely wondered if I would survive the next three  
days.

The intrusion of the dildo into my body had felt strange at  
first, unyielding hardness in comparison the silken steel of  
Qui-Gon's cock. But listening to his low throaty moans as he  
pressed it into my anus made me ignore any strangeness. And  
once he had deepened his strokes to rake my prostate, I was  
all but writhing on the bed attempting to thrust my penis  
against the pillow. He pressed my hips into the bed with his  
free hand and used a tendril of the Force to press against  
the base of my cock, denying me release.

After a few more minutes of this exquisite torture, he had  
pressed the faux phallus into my body until the rounded end  
was flush against my anus, then sat back against the head  
board. "Draw me a bath, boy," he instructed.

Thoughts of the improbability of my own survival had been  
stronger then, as I had fought to calm my body enough to  
moved. When I shifted to my knees, I had reached back to pull  
the dildo from my body but was stop by a hard command. "Do  
not remove it. It will remain within you while you attend to  
my needs," he ordered.

Struggling for composure, I had risen from the bed and headed  
into the refresher, flames of embarrassment rising in my  
cheeks. I couldn't decide if I was more embarrassed by my  
predicament or the fact that I was so excited by it. I  
quickly filled the bath, mixing fragrant bath oils with the  
steaming water to create a relaxing atmosphere. I looked up  
to see my Master in the doorway, watching me with passion  
darkened eyes as I moved about to ready things. I bowed and  
called him forward. "Your bath is ready, my Master."

I had washed his body reverently then moved onto to wash his  
hair. Taking my own pleasure in the feel of that silken mass  
in my hands, I massaged his scalp and worked lather into  
every strand. Once I had rinsed it completely, he rested  
against the lip of the tub. "Go and prepare food for me,  
boy," he murmured as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, my Master," I had replied and with one last longing  
look at the enticing figure in the tub I had moved into the  
small kitchen.

* * *

"How long does it take to prepare a meal, boy?" Qui-Gon  
growled from the tub and I was pulled from my memories.

"I'm sorry, Master. I'll be right there, Master," I replied  
contritely as I threw the remaining items on the tray. I set  
the tray down on the table by the bed and went into the  
refresher.

Qui-Gon was standing in the tub, droplets of waters coursing  
down his large frame. "Dry me,' he ordered.

I placed a towel on the floor, helped him step from the tub  
to stand on it and proceeded to dry him gently. Once his body  
was dry and I had toweled his hair, I wrapped the midnight  
blue silk robe I had pulled from his bag around his imposing  
frame. I directed him into the bedroom, pressed him gently to  
sit on the bed and knelt carefully behind him. I worked  
patiently through the heavy fall of silvered brown hair,  
combing each tangle until it was completely smooth. "Would  
you like me to braid your hair, my Master?" knowing I had to  
offer but hoping he would refuse. Probably the single sexiest  
thing about Qui-Gon was how he looked with that mane of hair  
flowing loosely over his shoulders.

"Yes, braid it," he replied gruffly and I wondered if he had  
heard the thought and was punishing my earlier inattention.

"That is only part of your punishment, boy," Qui-Gon  
responded to the unspoken thought. "But I believe a more  
direct punishment will be more effective is dissuading this  
type of behavior."

Once I had tied off the braid, I moved from my position  
behind him and knelt at his feet. "As you see fit, my  
Master," I said obediently.

Qui-Gon pulled me to my feet and moved to sit in the sturdy  
wooden chair by the desk. He spread his knees and braced his  
feet against the floor. "Come here, boy," he ordered pointing  
to his half covered lap. My eyes must have widened is  
disbelief because his eyes darkened in annoyance. "It will be  
much worse for you if I have to force you."

I walked slowly over to him. "You're going to spank me?" I  
whispered.

"Paddle would more precise, but yes," Qui-Gon replied. He  
pressed the open edges of his robe between his thighs and  
motioned for me to position myself across his lap.

Again trepidation and arousal warred for supremacy within me  
and I wondered what other things I would be subjected to over  
the next three days. I laid myself out over the broad lap and  
attempted to get into a position that would diminish contact  
with my engorged penis. But my Master would allow no such  
thing and shifted me so that my cock rested between his  
thighs, surrounded by the sensual silk of his robe. I felt  
him reached out with the Force and looked up to see a small  
wooden paddle float from the box into his hand. As he raised  
it over my naked ass, I cried out in dismay. "Aren't you  
going to remove the dildo first?"

"No, I see no reason to do that," Qui-Gon replied and with  
that let the first swing of the paddle connect with my ass.  
Even as I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out, I knew  
I was lost. The combination of pain and pleasure was almost  
unbearable. As the second and third swats hit in rapid  
succession, my arousal spiked. Each swing of the paddle was  
pushing the dildo against my prostate and pushing my  
throbbing cock though the silken tunnel of Qui-Gon's thighs.  
I could feel the effect my surges of pleasure over the bond  
were having on my Master as his heavy shaft pressed against  
my hip. I shifted sideways, so that his erection was nestled  
more snugly between his stomach and my hip just as he landed  
the fourth stroke. The swats were coming at a steady pace now  
as our arousal built with each one. As the final stroke  
landed against my cheeks, I gave up trying to stifle the  
sounds of my pleasure and screamed just as my release pulsed  
into the silk of my Master's thighs. I felt his release pulse  
against my hip a moment later as he moaned my name.

Before I could even pull myself together enough to move, I  
felt the sculpted penis pulled from my body and large palms  
pressing against the heat of my ass. Surges of healing Force  
flowed from those hands and the pain in my buttocks quickly  
dissipated. This was the only hint of the real person behind  
Qui-Gon's façade and as soon as the soreness  
disappeared so did he.

"I will expect no further neglect of your duties, boy, or you  
will face much more serious consequences," Qui-Gon growled as  
he pushed me from his lap.

"You will find no cause to punish me again, my Master," I  
said contritely. I pushed myself to my feet, went into the  
refresher and came back with a warm wet towel. After cleaning  
the evidence of our release gently from Qui-Gon's robe, I  
knelt between his legs and cleaned his thighs and stomach  
with my tongue. Only after I had cleaned him completely, did  
I use the towel to clean myself.

I rose from my knees and extended a hand to the still seated  
man. "Please come with me, Master, and I will feed you." He  
moved to the bed readily and sat leaning against the  
headboard. I propped two pillows behind his back to make him  
more comfortable, then sat back on my heels. A small part of  
me missed the feeling of fullness of the dildo penetrating my  
body but I knew that it needed to rest before Qui-Gon  
attempted to use the remaining toys in his box.

I fed my Master from the tray, watching almost mesmerized as  
he pulled the pieces of food into his mouth. The wetness of  
his lips teased my fingers and his tongue lapped at the  
different sauces that coated them. After a few bites, he  
started to feed me morsels in return and I copied the motions  
of his lips and teeth. By the time the main course was  
completed, our arousal was again starting to build.

Qui-Gon picked up the small bowl of berries and cream and  
pressed me back into the bed. "Lie down," he ordered in a  
husky tone. I hurried to comply, lying flat on my back with  
my arms pressed against my sides. I shivered in anticipation  
as I watched him scoop a cream coated berry between his  
fingers. When he started to bring it to his lips, I barely  
contained my moan of disappointment. The lust filled leer  
returned to his eyes and his fingers changed direction  
towards my chest. The coated berry was placed over my nipple  
and my Master leaned forward and smashed the fruit against my  
flesh with his tongue. The sensation was exquisite and I did  
moan that time, relieved when my Master's only reaction was a  
lecherous smile. He repeated the motions with more fruit  
until only two pieces remained in the bowl.

He was putting the bowl back on the tray when I reached for  
his arm. Using my most seductive look, I asked persuasively.  
"May I, my Master." Without a word he acquiesced, lying back  
and allowing me access to his chest. I straddled his large  
body and could feel the heavy pressure of his erection  
resting in the crease of my ass. I took my time, first  
applying only tiny drops of cream before giving in and  
pressing the red fruit against his nipples. After I had used  
every drop that remained in the bowl, I looked longingly at  
him. "Tell me how you want me, Master?"

I could feel the surge of arousal that flowed through him at  
my words and was not surprised when he handed me the bottle  
of oil and growled, "ride me."

Never one to hesitate when given a cherished gift, I took the  
oil, prepared him and myself quickly and positioned the  
dripping head of his penis against my anus. "Yes," I cried  
out as I was impaled, then allowed myself to drop out a  
character for just a moment to whisper, "love you."

I braced my hands on his chest and levered my body, rising up  
until Qui-Gon's penis almost slipped free then dropping back  
until he was fully sheathed within me. I kept a steady pace  
but soon realized it wasn't enough as my Master's hands  
gripped my hips like a vice and increased my motions. After  
only a few more strokes, he pulled me hard against him and I  
felt the tremors of his climax beginning. He batted my hand  
back when I reached for my own shaft and enclosed it within  
his palm. That touch was all I needed as we exploded into  
orgasm together, the sound of each other's names echoing from  
our lips.

I collapsed against his chest and remained there for some  
time before he gently lifted me to lie beside him. I watched  
as he pulled a small item from the box and held it before my  
eyes. "This will keep my seed within your body until  
morning," Qui-Gon said, "so there will be no doubt of who you  
belong to."

I curled onto my side to give him better access to my body  
and shivered as the hard plug was pushed into me. "I will  
gladly hold your essence within me, my Master. Though do not  
doubt that I belong to you, body and soul."

I called the damp towel into my hand and cleaned my semen  
from our bodies. Tossing it to the floor, I curled up against  
him with my head resting on Qui-Gon's chest. As we laid in  
comfortable silence, I thought about the things that had  
transpired today. I was thoroughly enjoying this role-playing  
with my Master and wondered, with a great deal of  
anticipation, what else he had in store for me over the next  
couple of days. But a small part of me wondered whether he  
had ever opened himself up like this with anyone else before.  
The thought grew within my mind until I could no longer deny  
it and needed to know one way or another. I lifted my head  
from his chest and looked intently at him.

Trying to word my question so as to stay within my role but  
hoping he would be willing to answer, I asked timidly. "May I  
ask you a question, my Master?"

I watched as he opened his eyes and met my gaze. "You may  
ask, young one, but I can't promise I will answer," he  
replied.

"Have you ever owned a bed-slave before, my Master," I  
queried softly.

"No, you are the first," Qui-Gon answered just as softly.

Taking courage from this desired answer, I pressed on. "And  
the items in the box, Master. Have you ever used them on  
anyone before?"

"No, the items in the box were selected just for you," he  
replied, as he stroked his thumb over the strip of leather  
around my neck.

Love surged in my heart to think that my ever cautious Master  
trusted me enough to show me this side of himself. I laid my  
head back against his heart and wrapped my arms possessively  
around his waist. "Just so you know, my Master. You are my  
first as well."

The End.


End file.
